The Gaerin
The Gaerin are a group of savages operating in the Head of Heloxon. They are comprised of two different factions that have split from the original main group, but both still serve the same purpose. The Gaerin have a goal of total and complete eradication of all Gold Dragons and their descendants, including Dragonborn. Where the two factions separate is what they do with the corpses and scales of their victims. Barintosh The first faction of The Gaerin are known as Barintosh and are generally considered the more tame members of The Gaerin. Barintosh associates kill and skin the scales of Gold Dragon and Dragonborn with the intent of selling the scales for a large profit. Two casinos in Harlix have a secret currency of the scales and use them as high roller chips. Barintosh uses this as a way to make insane profits off their killing. Barintosh associates are led by a Tiefling named Seraphix. Seraphix joined the organization after The Gaerin split into two factions and has little desire to reunite the two factions. Seraphix also looks down at Malveil as complete and total animals with little sense of sanity. Seraphix has done work to separate himself and Barintosh with the name of The Gaerin as well as Malveil as a way to avoid bad publicity, despite still being mass murderers. Malveil The second faction of The Gaerin are known as Malveil and are typically the more bloodthirsty of the two factions. Where Barintosh operates solely to make a profit off of the gold dragon scales, Malveil believes the scales have supernatural power. Depending on who you ask within Malveil, some will tell you the scales have the ability to open a door to another dimension and some will tell you the scales when ingested will cure ailments and can be the key to eternal youth. The Malveil are led by a Tiefling named Neosarin. Neosarin has lived longer than most Tieflings and is rumored to be living at the age of 134. This, however, is a hotly debated topic as no one has had direct contact with Neosarin in years. Not even members of Malveil themselves have been able to speak with him beyond a select group. Neosarin was also one of the first members of The Gaerin and was the driving force for the group to split into two factions after Neosarin lead what was known as the Gold Massacre of Belco. The Malveil believe that a mythical being named Haal will come and bring them to a blissful dimension when they are worthy. General History During the Drakiel Rule of Heloxon, most of the continent was busy with the ongoing A.C.A Conflict. A neutral city in this time was Harlix. Because Harlix had no need for a military strength at the time, it heavily invested its economy into the Casino and Gambling Industry. Very quickly, Harlix became one of the wealthiest cities in Heloxon, but also one of the most dangerous. As the money came in, so did the crime. In an effort to make money, five men found they could make profits by selling dragon scales to the elite. These five men were Skamos, Neosarin, Yvell, Diakamos, and Renvuli. These five men eventually were called The Gaerin by members of the elite. The Gaerin eventually began to find that the gold scales made massive profits, far more than any other dragon scale in this dimension. They expanded their operation and hired more men and women who were willing to work with them to hunt, kill, and skin Gold Dragon and Dragonborn. Skamos and Diakamos became allies with Lord Barin, the owner of The Baron Roulette Casino in Harlix. Lord Barin had a history of paying top dollar for Gold Dragon and Dragonkin, but would only pay half price for Dragonborn. This lead Skamos and Diakamos to insisting they move their operations away from Dragonborn and toward only actual Dragon and Dragonkin. At the same time, Neosarin began associating himself with Count Tylo, the vampire owner of Bloodfang Casino. Tylo lured Neosarin in and began to explain to him the ways of the occult and magic learned from Alcada. The Gaerin began infighting when it came to the idea of stopping their killing of Gold Dragonborn and focusing solely on Dragon and Dragonkin. Yvell made the argument that despite being paid less from one customer for Dragonborn, the killing was still worth the profits. Whereas Renvuli and Neosarin had developed a deep hatred and superiority over Dragonborn. Half of The Gaerin began to believe that Dragonborn had no right to exists, this paired with Belco's begin in becoming and Economic Metropolis, lead to Renvuli making the case for a total and complete genocide against all Dragonborn. This infighting increased until Renvuli and Neosarin traveled to Belco with their followers and performed a terrorist act referred to as the Gold Massacre of Belco. With this event, Skamos attempted to leave the organization but was later killed by his followers. The group split into two factions, Barintosh and Malveil. And although the debate of whether or not to kill Dragonborn was the dividing factor in the organization, both sides now kill Gold Dragonborn freely. Category:Harlix Category:Savages Category:Factions Category:Dragonborns Category:The Gaerin